Truth Will Out
by hplovermarvellover
Summary: True love blossoms and darkness fails. Would true love save them all? The Truth gets revelled then a love so pure flourishes and secrets are brought into the light and Hermione faces a betrayal so deep it could turn her to darkness. Where Friends can become your enemies and your enemies can become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Will Out Introduction and Chapter 1**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. This is just a teaser to see if there is any interest. This meant short introduction.**

**Introduction**

In a world where good and evil are fighting! How do you truly know whose side to fight for? When the man meant to protect you keeps his secrets close to his chest. Whose side do you join to fight? Whose side is right?

I thought the legend of baby Harry Potter was true.

But what if it was all lies and all this time we've been fighting on the wrong side.

What if there shouldn't be any sides?

What if neither side are right?

What if you've been deceived your whole life?

Would you still be standing or would you fall?

Nothing could have prepared me for the truths I was about to face.

Where friends become your enemies and your enemies becomes your friends.

Hermione Granger had barely survived her first three years at Hogwarts.

But upon her return home this summer an unexpected death in the family revealed family secrets that get exposed to the light.

HERMIONE FINDS OUT SHE'S ADOPTED AND NO LONGER WELCOME IN MR GRANGERS HOME.

All her belongings follow her out of the door from the only home she had ever known.

As Hermione began planning her next move in the distance an owl closes in on her just as she's about to present her wand arm for the knight bus.

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione POV**

After studying the letter with the intensity she gives her home/school work she present her arm for the knight bus.

One magical scary bus ride later (I swear Ernie and Stan where trying to kill me) Hermione Granger exited the knight bus outside the leaky cauldron and was met with the man who had started all of this.

The one who handed her a piece of paper with the Order of Phoenix head quarters address upon.

The man who meddled in her life and meddling again.

Meanwhile

**Bellatrix POV**

Bellatrix Lestrange is crackling madly while using the cruciatus curse on a Muggle who looks like Mr Granger while being sane enough to ask the one question over and over again.

"Where is she you filthy Mudblood"?

No answer given so she uses the cruciatus curse.

Mr Granger is panting and shaking uncontrollably and can barely form any sentences.

He's been screaming for hours he wonders why his neighbours have yet to call police.

Bella had been torturing him for the last five hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Will Out Chapter 2**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. This is just a teaser to see if there is any interest. This means short Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bellatrix POV**

Bella begin pacing mumbling to herself "she has to be somewhere nearby I can't return back empty handed I'm not getting tortured for a filthy little Mudblood no I won't if the dark lord wants her then he shall"

Bella turns back to a slightly recovered Mr Granger and begins speaking;

"Shall we try this again I ask the question and you ANSWER"

Mr Granger starts laughing.

Bella takes offence to this and says the incantation for the death curse.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Hermione has now been inside the head quarters of the order of the phoenix for the last 4 hours when a buzz of activity begins.

"There have been numerous reports of five death eater sightings in a Muggle residence it seems as if they've been stationery for a while now we've sent Moody and Hawk to investigate and to report back". Arthur reports.

"There has been death eater activity increasing daily that's nothing new". Remus Said.

"The location is the activity is centred close to Hermione home which is why we've sent a team to report back". Arthur Said.

"Have there been any reported casualties"? Molly asks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Will Out Chapter 3**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. Thank you for the interest and reviews and advice.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione carefully climbs down the stairs and just as she's about to approach closer to the kitchen door, the front door opened and Snape and Dumbledore walk in the portrait of Mrs Black starts screaming;

"Filthy blood traitors contaminating my home you are not welcome here".

Sirius exits the kitchen heading straight for his mother's portrait without noticing Snape or Dumbledore and Hermione.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Bellatrix POV**

When Bella fired the curse death curse she aimed above Mr Grangers head!

"You nearly made me kill you. The dark lord wouldn't have been pleased. We're going on a little journey and you will tell me where the filthy Mudblood is"?

Bella grabs Mr Granger and Apparate's away.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

The death eaters waiting outside enter the residence and start to ransack the place looking for clues.

Mr Malfoy was in the room that used to be Hermione's he took out a black hexagon shape device he tapped his wand on it and whispered a spell, it flashed blue then Mrs Malfoy appeared.

Lucius held the device to show the room.

Narcissa could see the bare room and began explaining her thoughts out loud.

"Her parents must have kicked her out, we'll need to check the knight bus, if that fails, we need to look at Muggle means of transportation".

Lucius hears another death eater coming closer to the room he is in. Lucius speaks quietly;

"I'll go check the knight bus, I'll be home soon".

Lucius mutters another spell and taps his wand on the device and it glows white then returns to its black colour.

Lucius put the device back in his robes and exits the room upon doing so he bumps into Fenrir Greyback".

The six death eaters who entered the house are Fenrir Greyback, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowley, Alectro and Amycus Carrow and finally in charge of them there leader on this mission Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius tell Fenrir he's in charge if he is not back in thirty minutes to start going house to house killing the Muggles in the street and gain enough attention for the order to come calling.

When Lucius failed to show Fenrir did just that he set off the dark mark over Hermione's former home and began killing Muggles.

Lucius Apparated to a street he knew and held out his wand arm and the knight bus pulled up. Lucius used an unforgivable curse the Imperius curse and gained confessions from Ernie Prang and Stan Shunpike, he was then dropped off outside the leaky cauldron.

**A.N longer chapters will be from chapter 4 onwards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth Will Out Chapter 4**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. Thank you for the interest and reviews.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione recalls heading home for the summer before her mother's death; she would have been excited knowing she was going to be seeing her mother again. Her father she never really got on with they couldn't seem to click they didn't fit.

After making her way off the train and through the barrier at platform 9 and ¾ she couldn't see her father anywhere and she had no Muggle technology of her own to contact him with so she walked over to the phone boxes and placed a call to her home.

When there was no answer she knew she'd need to make her own way home.

Hermione should have realised then something was wrong should have known her life was never going to be the same again.

Hermione chose to head home using a taxi has to not upset her father by arriving via the knight bus.

As the taxi arrived at kings cross the driver got out and helped with her trunk during the journey home she remained silent until they reached the address previously given to the driver once they arrived he then helped once again with the trunk and helped carry it to the door Hermione paid him and thanked him then watched as he left she knocked on the door and waited.

After two hours her father is walking down the path Hermione used the time she was waiting to read her homework and to start highlighting what information was useful for her subject using her magical books as her reference point.

Upon noticing Hermione her father spoke.

"You don't belong here, you shouldn't have returned, I told that school you were no longer welcome in my home".

Hermione Replies; "Why are you being like this"? "Why am I no longer welcome in my home"?

"You may as well come in to collect your belongings and I'll explain inside". Mr Granger says.

Once inside Mr Granger leads Hermione to the kitchen where he takes a seat at the four seat table opposite him.

Mr Granger begins to explain.

"Two years before you were born your mother and I was trying to conceive a child, we were trying for a year before we went to get checked out by doctors we went through a barrage of test. We then discovered we were unable to conceive a child together as I'm infertile. I was angry thinking I'd failed I believed for a moment I was no longer a man. I acted out upon learning this news, I ended our marriage and I hurt your mother by ending our marriage and walking away the same day we had received the devastating news. I made her believe I never loved her as deeply as I did by taking up with some other women within two days of leaving. I refused to answer her calls. Finally two months later she moves on with your father. He disappeared after your mother finds out she's pregnant. I find out she's expecting when she was six months pregnant. I'm not your father I adopted you and now I can't bear to look at you Hermione. I'm sorry you look too much like your mother. I want you out of my home within an hour. I've opened up a bank account your half of this home is inside it and all the money your mother left for you. I don't ever wish to see you again".

Mr Granger slides a brown envelope across the table to Hermione.

Mr Granger begins to explain what the envelope contains.

"Inside is all the information for your bank account and the information regarding your mothers will".

Mr Granger stands up then exits the kitchen without looking at Hermione and heads up stairs.

Hermione sits there in shock not allowing tears to fall she then shakes her head gets up and heads upstairs and begins picking her belongings.

In every family there are secrets some get found out over time others get taken to their graves but now released by her mother's death her true parentage would surely be known.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

After entering the leaky cauldron Lucius headed to a table in the back where there sat a cloaked figure who spoke as Lucius sat opposite.

"What is the latest news"? "Did you find the target"?

Lucius replied; "Bella took the male out of the house, we checked the rooms and I found the room that was the targets empty; however I then checked the knight bus and found she was dropped off here. I'm going to find if she was seen here and if so what direction she left in".

"Be careful Lucius if you fail our master he'll make sure when our fake Lord rises he'll know you are a traitor". The cloaked figure says.

"Let me continue after the Mudblood"? Lucius request.

The cloaked figure says.

"Our Death Eaters friends need to believe they are still working for their Dark Lord".

Lucius replies; "We both only serve our true master the Dark Lord is nothing we both recognised that. I will not fail him, I would never betray him".

The cloaked figure says.

"We need to find the Mudblood fast, I'll go and head back to the Dark Lords hide out, I'll be in touch soon".

There was two Lords one hidden in the shadows' who was directing the actions of the followers of the one in the spot light the one whom all fear but will realise to late who they all should fear most Lord Voldemort wasn't the one the Wizarding world should be wary of.

Soon the shadows will make way and Lucius's true master will make his way to the spot light and take his place ruling over the entire magical world.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Bellatrix POV**

Bella had taken Mr Granger to Malfoy manor where she'd be free to question him for much longer.

Narcissa watched Bella float the unconscious human to the basement and watches as she revived him and began to use the unforgivable curses against him.

Bella cries "Crucio"

Mr Granger starts seizing and screaming until his voice is horse and he soils himself when Bella removes the curse she asks "Where is she"?

Mr Granger croaks out "Water"?

Bella begins laughing and begins taunting Mr Granger;

"Did the filthy Mudblood relieve himself couldn't he ask for the toilet"?

Narcissa watches Bella's actions with a sigh knowing sometimes Bella goes too far and knew what was about to happen soon, If she didn't step in.

Narcissa speaks to Bella hoping to calm her.

"Bella we need him alive to get the Mudblood whereabouts you can't kill him".

So with that in mind for Bella I call for a house elf before there could be no objections to tend to the Mudblood.

"Deimos"

Narcissa says with a slightly raised voice. He appears before her with barely a sound standing before her without any fear on his face.

Deimos speaks

"How can Deimos serve you today mistress"?

Narcissa smiles at the 3ft elf and replies;

"Can you take Mr Granger to the bathroom and let him clean himself up, heal him and give him some water and food and put him back in the basement once finished".

Deimos speaks "Right away mistress ".

He clicks his fingers and Mr Granger is gone he smiles at Narcissa and disappears with a small pop.

Bella looks at Narcissa before she speaks;

"Why did you interfere with my plaything, I need him to talk, we need to know where the Mudblood is The Dark Lord needs her".

"I'm aware of what was asked of us but if you kill him we'll be left with nothing, we need her location out of him". Narcissa replies.

Bella storms from the basement Narcissa hears a smash before the front door slams shut.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Mr Granger POV**

Mr Granger appears inside the bathroom with Deimos following him.

Deimos speaks to Mr Granger;

"I'm going to heal you now then go fetch you some food while the bath runs before I leave you to your bath you could save yourself some pain and answer my mistress questions".

Deimos clicks his fingers and the bath begins to run and fill itself he then approaches Mr Granger and heals him and disappears with a pop he appears in the kitchen and clicks his fingers looking at the ceiling, sealing the bathroom Mr Granger is in.

Whilst alone Mr Granger exerts himself striping out of his filthy soiled clothes, finally he's steps into the bath and he lowers himself down. He closes his eyes and gets lost in memories.

The front door to the manor slams shut there is a shout which startles Mr Granger causing him to jerk then look to the door.

Mr Granger can hear raised voices a male and female.

Males Voice; Where is he, I want my turn to make him talk, I know Bellatrix brought him here".

Female Voice; He needs to recuperate Bella harmed him more than she should have, he needs to rest.

Mr Granger could no longer hear the voices. He knows he's let down Jean when he kicked out Hermione. He knows he will need to keep his actions from becoming known he hoped where ever she was she is safe.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

After Lucius speaks to some of the unsavoury characters in the leaky cauldron, he gets a lead and leaves to follow up on it.

Now Lucius is getting closer to who took Hermione away from the leaky cauldron, he knows he'll never make the old man talk, so he arrives at Spinner's End hoping to convince Serverus Snape to aid in his search.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

When Sirius finishes dealing with his mother he realises he's not alone and sees them standing there.

Serverus is looking at Hermione like he's seen a ghost; Dumbledore speaks breaking the tension that was brewing.

Dumbledore speaking;

"Sirius, Serverus we should join the meeting, Hermione is there anything we can help you with"?

Hermione Replies; "What is going on? Why are there people in the kitchen"?

The Wesley children, Ron, Ginny and the twins Fred and George who were present was sitting on the stairs. Hearing what was being said.

Sirius and Serverus enter the kitchen leaving Hermione alone with Dumbledore who knows that they need Hermione in order to defeat Voldemort.

He pulls out his wand and speaks the memory charm spell to erase Hermione's mind. "Obliviate"

But the spell fails to have any effect and now Hermione knows Dumbledore cannot be trusted especially regarding her.

The Wesley's exclaim and rush down the stairs Dumbledore realise he's been witnessed cursing a student under his care.

The kitchen door opens and members of the order pile out.

Fred and George look at the order members and begin to speak directly to them whilst Ron and Ginny were giving Dumbledore evil looks.

Fred; "We were on the stairs"

George; "Watching the action"

Fred; "When Dumbledore pulled out his wand"

George; "He cursed Hermione with"

Fred; "The memory curse"

Serverus stepped forward and approached Hermione he speaks softer than they've ever heard before;

"Hermione can you hear me and understand"?

Hermione answers without thinking due to the shock.

"I'm fine, the spell didn't work, I read about how to protect your mind and I did".

This worried Dumbledore as she was more powerful then he realised or even calculated for.

"What were you thinking Albus"? Molly asked.

I couldn't believe what he'd tried to do, all because I questioned what the meeting was about, I know now he was an enemy of mine.

Dumbledore tried to defend his actions. "I needed Hermione to stop asking questions of us so we can act, we could have told them later. We need to stop the Death Eaters and not keep answering questions. Serverus I need to be focused and not answer to children, we need to make plans to protect all we can. Molly we need to keep them focused on the trials ahead of them and not what has already come to pass". Dumbledore explains.

Remus spoke; "It doesn't mean you attempt to erase a child's memory".

Molly spoke; "She has a right to know it's her father".

Molly looks directly at Hermione and begins telling all she knows to her.

Molly spoke; I'm sorry dear but your father Henry was taken by Death Eaters, were trying to find out if he's still alive".

**A.N; Hopefully all questions have been answered so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth Will Out Chapter 5**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. Thank you for the Interest and Reviews, Follows and Favourites. This is a special shout out to a reviewer whom since I reposted this story because I changed the structuring. I have since recovered the first posting of this story and now know your username; (Darkshadow-lord) are correct in your thinking but the surprises will keep coming. **

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person POV**

Hermione was struggling to comprehend why her father's been taken by Death Eaters why would they need him when she was nothing in the grand scheme of things to come as all the focus has always been on Harry Potter. Why The Dark Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters would be interested in me.

"Henry will probably save his own skin so I expect he'll be back home soon, so you may as well not bother looking for him as he doesn't care for me" Said Hermione

"Hey now dear I'm sure that's not true Henry loves you of course he does, he's your father dear and he'd die to protect you any parent would". Molly says

"Dumbledore hasn't told you as he"? Asks Hermione

"Tell us what dear"? Molly Asks

"ENOUGH we need to focus we are meeting for a reason. We should have met later". Dumbledore says

"Albus what secrets are you keeping"? Questions Remus

"This is getting us nowhere kids you need to go to bed we'll talk in the morning". Arthur said

"Hermione was attacked and you want us to go to bed" Fred says

"No there is something going on and until Professor Dumbledore explains were not going anywhere" George says

"Ron and Ginny go to bed"! Molly said

"That's not fair". Ron Protest

"If the twins get to stay up we should too". Ginny says

"Do not make me ask you again"! Molly says

After a lot of mumbling and some stomping, two doors slam.

Albus walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table with no one but Sirius, Hermione and Serverus noticing.

Sirius speaks; "We should discuss this in the kitchen were less likely to start off the portraits then".

Everyone enters the kitchen and finds a place to rest against or to sit down.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Bella knew she only had a limited amount of hours out of Azkaban before she needed to return to keep up appearances.

For twelve hours a day Azkaban was home the others were for her alone to do with as she wished. This was a perk because of her work everyone believed Bella to be so devoted to the Dark Lord but the truth was something much more dangerous even the mighty Albus Dumbledore knew.

Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black wasn't a double agent for the light as you might be thinking no one not even Snape or her family knew of her true devotion.

It all started in her own final year at Hogwarts when she was recruited by Lord Voldemort it was a chance encounter with a true seer that changed the course of her life.

A prophecy regarding her comes to light.

_The oldest of the female blacks will be tempted by the false Lord who will promise her power beyond her years. In return he'll change her name to Lestrange and by doing so changes her fate._

_Her loyalty will be for one not yet born the princess of the shadows._

_The Lord yet to be known who watches from the shadows her uncle will hear her call._

_For the madness that resides in you to wane you will need to claim the princess._

_To bond your souls together for the true master to show blood ties you together stronger you'll bond will grow._

_For the true world to show the love of a Black to one born in-between worlds needs to grow._

_The secrets will flow until the sign of a Muggle woman's passing allows the uncle to hear his nieces call and then you'll start the journey to calm your madness before you become no more. _

She trained with the Dark Lord and become the duellist she's known for along with taking up a position within the ministry.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Serverus Snape POV**

Serverus had promised to help Lucius find Hermione not realising he would be seeing her sooner than he believed; When he had looked into the eyes of Hermione he could see someone who was broken and who had nearly been violated.

Serverus silently watched Hermione after learning what Albus had attempted hiding his concern for her, has he knew the Dark Lord was interested in her due to his need to have his right hand with him somehow this Muggle born girl was important enough for Wormtail to deliver a copy of a letter from the Dark Lord to all his most faithful regarding this Muggle born girl.

Not even Dumbledore is aware of how Wormtail is yet trying to resurrect the Dark Lord or his interest in her. I have yet to disclose anything regarding this matter to Albus and now I know I'm never going too.

I see Hermione make eye contact with me and take a chance and manage to talk to her in her mind.

"Are you Ok"?

I see her eyes grow wide and look at me and focus enough to reply.

"How is this possible"?

I realise everyone is heading back into the kitchen after I catch Sirius speaking.

As we are entering the kitchen I sent one last message to Hermione.

"I'll explain later".

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Unknown POV**

It had been a long time coming I've been looking for and trying to discover where my siblings' child was located I've finally found her but unfortunately others are interested in her too. I know it's too soon to reveal myself. I need to watch from the shadows my time is yet to come I'll keep her safe we have a lot to do together we'll change the world!

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Unknown POV**

In the Forbidden Forest two nights hence;

The night was cold and windy the creatures were having the time of there lives a horse like creature neighed and stomped the ground another replied the horse like creature turned into a human and walked into the clearing to find all creatures had transformed into their human selves.

The figure removed there cloak concealing their identity.

Wormtail steps forward approaching the figure and kneels down.

"I have delivered The Dark Lord letters his followers The Death Eaters will start looking for the girl". Wormtail Reports!

The figure looks around before facing Wormtail.

"Rise Wormtail and take your place amongst our comrades.


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth Will Out Chapter 6**

**A.N I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. Thank you for the Interest and Reviews, Follows and Favourites.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Unknown POV**

My life changed the day I met Jean I knew she wasn't from our world but I couldn't keep away I was drawn to her my magic pulsed for her I knew she was my soul mate but I couldn't risk being discovered in her arms so I used a few charms, transfigurations and potions and presented myself as a male. I was lying to her and myself some nights as we were intimate I somehow shared too much of myself. A few weeks after Jean revealing to me she was pregnant. I got captured after a mission went wrong for The Dark Lord.

I couldn't risk contacting her and revealing my child to Albus Dumbledore I wouldn't allow my child to be used, but somehow Albus knew of my child and set things in motion for her to become friends with The Dark Lords enemy.

Now things where being set in motion even the great Albus Dumbledore wouldn't see coming.

I have spent 13 years in that hell hole they call Azkaban with no contact from the outside world, but I hear whispers from the new feed for the Dementors who hover over us feeding off our hope, peace and happiness.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Bellatrix POV**

Bella walks pass the cell that now holds Skylar Wilkes and it seems as if she's not as far gone as she's let everyone believe.

I make eye contact with her as she holds the bars of the cell door in her hands her eyes flash gold and I realise that she's the one the Dark Lord whispered about the one whom had the power to change the war in favour for him. But was too far gone in her undercover mission to risk being asked to join the fight, I was wonder why she was moved closer to me allowing her to know I'm free to come and go after I remain in my cell for 12 hours. If she is as I believe coherent then my handler is going to have to explain this if she talks when she's released in the next 2 months if the whispers I heard was correct.

"Bellatrix" Sky said with her dry croaky throat.

I heard my name said and stop and turn to look at Sky.

The blonde haired women with grey eyes that can flash gold with a pear shaped face a narrow forehead and a large jaw line which can be hidden by her long blonde hair wearing a black robe ripped in places with an unclean look to her.

" I need you to pass a message to your sister Narcissa when you next see her can you remember this verse; _I have not yet discovered where my secret lies but for all my faults I hope she survived_: I know you visit her, I need you to tell her that verse". Skylar Says

"_I have not yet discovered where my secret lies but for all my faults I hope she survived". _Bella Repeats

"Move along". A guard shouts.

I walk away from Skylar's cell and continue on my way thinking of the verse she asked me to pass on to Narcissa.

_I have not yet discovered where my secret lies. _What secret has Skylar shared with Narcissa and when did they grow close enough for secrets to be shared. And what does_ but for all my faults I hope she survived. _What does she survived does she mean literal or figuratively. Is it a person Narcissa will understand what this message will mean?

I shouldn't be trying to find meaning where I could fail to decipherer the hidden meaning in the verse for Narcissa I shouldn't be looking for answers should I even pass this message on.

Bella enters her cell and the door closes behind her she looks through her memories to find where Narcissa and Skylar interacted in Death Eater meetings.

Two Months; Before the Dark Lord Fell

Death Eaters were sitting in the dining room of Riddle manor the room was large. It had a black marble floor it held a raised platform where the Dark Lord throne sat upon a white marble base his chair was made of human body parts Spines Skulls Arms Legs and Teeth. It had a long black table which was where his Death Eaters where seated it was placed in front of his throne. There seat of the chairs where made of human hair the base was made of wood sourced from the forbidden forest.

All his present death eaters: where seated around the table with their faces concealed. Malfoy's, Rowle's, Dolohov's, Yaxley's, Greyback, Crouch's, Lestrange's, Snape, Goyle's, Crabble's, Gibbon, Nott, Jugson, Avery, Mulciber, Karkarooff, Rosier, Selwyn, Travers, Rookwood's, Macnair's, Black's, Carrow's, Pettigrew, Moon Wilkes and one was missing and couldn't be present. There was 45 Death Eaters here today.

Voldemort starts the meeting.

"I require a service from each of you".

Replies of "Yes my Lord" are heard from all at the table.

Bella realises Skylar was never present in meeting when all were summoned.

We were each given a Muggle village to raid that day. Another thing falls into place I was with Moon that night he kept saying how The Dark Lord was a fool and he'd fail in his quest. That was the day he told me his views and the day I understood my prophecy. No one ever heard from Moon Wilkes again I realise now he was Skylar's brother.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Hermione was listening to Albus Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix prattling on about the greater good.

"We need to find out where Mr Granger, Henry is being held he must know something the Death Eaters need or he would have been killed during the attack on his residence". Dumbledore Explains.

"How would we find Henry?" Remus Asks.

"Track the locations of Death Eaters" Snape Responds.

"But who do we track?" Arthur Asks.

"We watch a location for Death Eater activity more likely the Malfoy residence would be the first place to set up a watch at". Dumbledore Explains.

"How can you be sure they will take him there?" Sirius Questions

"We can't but it could be the base his followers are working out of. The Malfoy's could be organising this plot". Serverus Explains.

"We organise a watch and we follow known Death Eaters". Molly Asks.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Unknown POV**

I am the true Dark Lord my name is Moon Wilkes I will be known as the one who rises from the shadows and reforms the magical world. My sister Skylar is currently residing in Azkaban not knowing how her daughter Hermione is and if Dumbledore found out about her secret relationship with a Muggle women. My secret comrades tell me he has put his plans in motion. I am looking for my niece to join me so we can change the world. Unfortunately I was too late in retrieving her when the vale surrounding her fell. I will reunite her with Sky the first chance I get. My plans will coincide with the fake Lord.

Now time flies by so fast and I'm holding on waiting for the fake lord to rise my secret comrades keep me informed.

My niece Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her forth year to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth Will Out Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. **

**A.N: Thank you for the Interest and Reviews on my first posting of Truth Will Out by (decadenceofmysoul) (Darkshadow-lord) (sherry24) and thank you to all those who chose to Follow and Favourite. **

Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

The Riddle House was now derelict windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof. The Dark Lord Voldemort had returned to his Muggle fathers' home to gain what little strength he could unknowingly taking a traitor with him Wormtail.

He acts as the scared wimp when in reality he will be the one who delivers the greatest betrayal.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Harry woke from a pain so great it scares him the things he just witnessed in his dreams he doesn't know who to turn to with this latest development who to trust finally he realises he discovered who he could when he freed him from the Dementors kiss.

Harry learns he'll leave the Dursley's early to go to the Quidditch World Cup. He is unaware of the changes already taking place.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

Things had changed for Hermione as days go by she learns how she could no longer trust Albus Dumbledore he was a hazard to her health. Hermione no longer knew who her true friends were she spent some of the summer conversing in her mind to Professor Snape and part of it avoiding those who came calling at the Order of Phoenix head quarters. The Weasley's were packing up to return to the burrow Ron had invited Harry to The Final Game of The Quidditch World Cup they'd been gifted with tickets enough for Mr Weasley Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry and I to go.

Snape talked me into going with them and to stick close to the twins or Ginny.

Percy was working at the ministry which is why he failed to come to The Order he's being a git claims the twins.

Hermione can feel something is going to happen but she doesn't know who to trust so she keeps her misgivings to herself.

Hermione says goodbye to Professor Snape and uses the Floo and now she's residing at the burrow.

The burrow becomes lively and fun it takes Hermione's mind off things until the night before Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Ron are going to collect Harry when Tonks appears at the burrow to relay the news regarding Henry.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Bella spent days using Crucio on the no good for nothing Mudblood and he refuses to talk so she gave him to Lucius to make talk. He of course goes over board and makes the human useless. He subjects him to sodomy bouts of an improper used Crucio causing him to lose his sanity. If we killed him we'd need to get rid of his body and Bella knew that will bring them all under more scrutiny. They didn't need the heat so she side a long Apparate him near St Mungo's.

Bella returns to a fight between Husband and Wife with wands drawn.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Mr Granger POV**

Henry screams and screams the pain stops a question is asked he replies with "don't know" or a laugh sometimes if the pain isn't so bad he would say something stupid like "I'll never tell". He was given to a blonde man. The pain is worse than before he sodomies me. At first it's the curse that causes pain when that fails him, he chains Henry to this cross face down.

All Henry can think is keep quite do not betray Jean never talk, keep her daughter safe. Is his last thought, before he knew no more, he can no longer remember who he is.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

Tonks relays the information she has learnt. "We found him he can't help us he no longer remembers who he is I'm sorry Hermione".

I'm numb I hear buzzing in my ears before the floor greets me.

I come to with Mumbling voices all around me tears are falling down my face I've been moved I'm now laying down on a settee. I sniffle

"Hermione are you with us dear". Molly asks.

I hear his voice "perhaps its better if we move her to Hogwarts were she can be looked after". Dumbledore says.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

There is always danger or secrets lurking around the corner and unfortunately that turns out to be the case for Hermione not only has she got to be on guard in the present of so called friends now as the days draw closer for the Quidditch World Cup she faces a secret which leads to a danger no one sees coming not even the enemies or those Dumbledore claimed to be another force of darkness was seeking Hermione out.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Unknown POV**

INSIDE AZKABAN

How can I protect her when I can't get close? My family were brought up with the Dark arts my siblings, Moon, Nights, Blaze, have been free to be corrupted to get drawn further into Darkness. I have no idea who survived during Voldemorts first rain. I know change is coming but from which direction I don't know should I be looking closer to home.

If all goes well I could be home soon I could be free to locate the child I had lost believing in a fool with his own goals nothing he was doing was for our world he had his own plans his greed corrupted him long ago.

I should have tried to leave long ago but it was too late when I'd found my reason to stop believing his lies. I had no one to turn to. My child is out there in danger unaware of how their true heritage will effect there life.

Blaze is my youngest sister. Moon is my oldest brother. Night is my little brother.

Our family tree goes; Moon, Skylar (that's me), Night then Blaze completing our family, before I'd aloud my guard to drop and now my child is out there for one of them to find. I can't help my own child stuck in this cell. If they know I'd found my soul mate and reproduced they'll be looking for my offspring to help in whatever crazy schemes there trying to achieve.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Unknown POV**

When I realised the lies Voldemort was sprouting. I knew I'd need to dispose of those more dangerous than even the great Albus Dumbledore was aware of. I took it upon myself to eliminate those who would be too difficult to control they call me tenebris umbra or exspiravit I am the one who takes out those others are afraid of the ones no one wishes to get close to those who give nightmares to adults.

My Motto; emundabit quod anima meu

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

I couldn't stop thinking laying there on that settee how could this old man think it was alright to keep meddling in my life I'm not even sure who I am anymore but he keeps pushing his plan onto me.

"No she's not going to be alone at Hogwarts with nothing to do". Molly states

"You are not her magical guardian you cannot make decisions on her behalf" Dumbledore states

It was a Scottish brogue I hadn't heard for a while that had just stepped out of the Floo.

"Neither are you. I believe that decision is not yours to make. Is anyone going to fill me in?" Minerva asks

"Albus was saying how Hermione should be returned to Hogwarts for the summer and you heard my wife disagree". Arthur states.

"The lass can either stay here or leave with me but she will not reside in Hogwarts without my presence". Minerva states.

"Minerva she'll be better protected at Hogwarts the wards alone will keep whoever is after her out". Dumbledore responds

"You asked for her magical guardian to be called and I was. If the lass, wants to remain in the care of the Weasley's then I will allow it, if not she'll be leaving with me or are you suggesting I cannot protect her, my own granddaughter. Minerva states.

The Weasley's and Hermione gasp and Hermione opens her eyes Ron asks the question that was on the tip of Hermione's tongue.

"Hermione is your granddaughter how?" Ron questions

"I have a lot to explain which I believe I should do in private to Hermione first". Minerva responds

"I believe we all need to hear this". Dumbledore states

All of the Weasley look at Dumbledore in shock. Minerva looks at him as if she'd like to disembowel him Muggle style.

It was Hermione's voice that calmed everyone before they all exploded at Dumbledore.

"Can we leave to get privacy then return me back here?" Hermione questions

Dumbledore did not like not knowing something and continued to make his displeasure known.

"You have had children unknown to the ministry and failed to declare that in your employment records, which are grounds for instant dismissal and you failed to inform me your direct supervisor". Dumbledore states

Minerva McGonagall starts laughing and through her laughter manages to say; Hermione if you gather some belongings (pause more laughter) I will take you with me tonight.

Dumbledore has a look of outrage on his face the Weasley's are finding it hard to crack up laughing as well.

"I am responsible for Hermione's wellbeing and I believe Hogwarts is the safest place for her to remain". States Dumbledore

Finally McGonagall laughter faded and she addresses Albus Dumbledore.

"You summoned her magical guardian, you have no claim upon her, she will be leaving with me tonight to discuss some things and I will return her in the morning".

Hermione decided she was going as is and had joined Professor McGonagall and stood beside her.

As they tried to leave through the Floo Dumbledore sealed it preventing them from leaving from that avenue.

Arthur and Molly were outraged and began voicing their displeasure making their feelings quite clear allowing Minerva and Hermione to escape another way.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

Hermione and Minerva arrived at this small cottage in the highlands which Hermione finds out hides a lot of secrets. It was a doorway to more greatness hidden beyond.

As they began to walk through Minerva's estate she began to explain.

"It all started in the 1920's I met a women and fell in love we had four children 2 boys and 2 girls my wife she turned dark and took my wee ones in the 1950's my oldest was a boy named Moonrise everyone called him Moon next was my daughter Skylar she is your magical mother Hermione following them was my son Nightshade who everyone knows as Night and my youngest daughter Blaze".

"Celestial was my wife is my wife Celeste her family was all dark I thought she was different, I thought she didn't share their ideals but all Wilkes turn dark. I should have stuck to that belief but when my Celeste heard of Voldemort she joined his cause in 1970 taking my wee ones with her. I held off having children with her but I gave in and in 1943 Moon was born, 1945 Sky was born, 1947 Night was born and in 1949 Blaze was born".

"My bairns all they've ever known was her lies. Celestial took them before they could remember who I am to them".

Hermione remained silent thinking until she ask to be returned to the burrow as she didn't wish to spend the night in this unfamiliar land with her new found grandmother.

Upon their return Minerva explains some of what she shared with Hermione who had taken a seat on the settee.

"It all started in the 1920's I met a women and fell in love we had four children 2 boys and 2 girls my wife she turned dark and took my wee ones in the 1950's my oldest was a boy named Moonrise everyone called him Moon next was my daughter Skylar she is Hermione's magical mother following them was my son Nightshade who everyone knows as Night and my youngest daughter Blaze. It wasn't until I joined the order I knew what had happened to them". Minerva explains.

"How come no one knows?" Arthur asks

"This stays between us all no one can know I have children who are now grown". Minerva states

"I do not recognise your claim of magical guardianship over Hermione you've hidden a secret marriage from me secret children I can no longer trust you". Dumbledore states

"You meddle in things that do not concern you. I warned you to stop your plans regarding these children but you keep sprouting it's for the greater good why would I confide in you"? Minerva states

Albus Dumbledore is shocked into silence. Hermione looks at her favourite teacher and sits herself straighter on the settee.

"You're my grandmother, you knew all this time, you knew who I was, you knew". Hermione said.


	8. Chapter 8

**T ruth Will Out Chapter 8**

**D isclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. **

**A.N: Thank you for the Interest and Reviews and thank you to all those who Follow and Favourites. I can only apologise for the long wait in-between chapters. In Italics is the message from chapter 6.**

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person POV**

After secrets were revealed Hermione chose to stay with the Weasley's and the burrow was now filled with fun; it was quite and sombre but all that was about to change.

Using the Floo network; Arthur followed then by Fred, George and Ron left the burrow, a few minutes later they return with Harry Potter without Arthur. Bill and Charlie had come home the night secrets were revealed. Percy had been coming home later from the ministry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bellatrix POV**

Betrayal can come in many forms; but none is more devastating than from family. I had just returned back to Malfoy manor after my 12 hours in Azkaban; I pass the message on to Narcissa the moment I learn we are alone.

_I have not yet discovered where my secret lies but for all my faults I hope she survived._

The way she looks at me; like I'm not even there she sways and I catch her.

"How can she have remained sane she's been in there 13 years I can't do what she's asking. I cannot leave them; my boys to fend for themselves to find what she needs". Narcissa says.

Narcissa translates; _I have not yet discovered where my secret lies:"_ I have not yet discovered my child"._ But for all my faults I hope she survived: _But for all my faults I need to speak with my mother:

Once Narcissa was calm and thinking clearly she had realised her debt was being called to fail in this task would mean certain death.

"Isn't her mother dead"? Bella Asks.

"No I never thought she'd call me on it on a code we made when she discovered the truth". Narcissa Explains.

"What does Skylar need from you"? Bella Questioned.

"I have to contact her mother to find her child to protect it from her brother". Narcissa Explained.

Bella fires of three questions. "Who is Skylar's mother"? "How do you know"? "How long have you known Skylar had a child"?

"We all have secrets Bellatrix I'm off to return a favour". Narcissa Said.

"You can't just leave to go and do a favour asked of you from someone who is incarcerated". Bella says then fires questions. "What if they kill or capture you"? "What about your boys then"? "What will you do if whoever you're going to find harms you"?

"I'm going to see someone who can pass on a message, she hasn't harmed me yet. I can't tell you who because you are not ready". Narcissa Explained then says I will be back soon".

Narcissa leaves Malfoy manor. She arrives at a small home in a neighbourhood surrounded by Muggles. She knocks on the front door.

Bella had tailed her from a distance and watches her sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lucis POV**

I had been watching the burrow for the last few days hoping to kidnap Hermione to fulfil my True Lord need for the girl.

At the moment in time I didn't realise the connection my True Lord had with the girl and how if I had carried out this plan I would have been punished severely ever since I had gotten word back from Snape to watch the blood traitor family I knew where I needed to go.

I watched the day before they were headed out for the Quidditch World Cup and came up with a way to please both my masters at once.

Over the next few days I slowly changed my plan and a new one was formed I contacted all the Death Eaters who would love to course chaos who I knew I could control while I went in search of my true target

I knew I needed to coordinate with Wormtail at this moment in time I didn't know the Dark Lord had formed another plan to gain more followers and to make others aware of his return.

When I had finally contacted Wormtail I needed to be leaving for the Quidditch World Cup to meet up with my wife and son.

I only had a matter of minutes to inform Wormtail of my new plan and to learn of what The Dark Lord was planning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

The early morning of the Quidditch match between Bulgaria and Ireland. Inside a Dark book shop stood two men who were standing back to back looking as if they were browsing the shelves talking quietly and softly to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

I watched as a visibly upset Mr Weasley appeared behind George an argument ensues Mrs Weasley enters the kitchen to discover what was being said Harry, Ron, Ginny and I escape from what was sure to be a scary sight to see. We'd been told not to inform Harry of anything that had occurred when he wasn't here.

Questions were asked from Harry and answered when finally the day came the Quidditch World Cup final was to begin we set off to go collect a Portkey we meet Mr Diggory and his son Cedric.

Arriving at The Quidditch World Cup they find where they're supposed to pitch their tent Hermione and Ginny share while the others all share one big tent Hermione lays on her bed thinking of all she had learnt.

When she had walked through McGonagall's cottage to discover what magic could truly hide.

She had walked out into a wide open land with a taller building which was surrounded by a small herd of unicorns grazing some had the purest white coats others had grey and two of their members had black coats. Who upon sensing Minerva looked up then noticing Hermione pawed the ground nervously before all taking off into the forest behind the large manor.

While Minerva spoke they toured her home Minerva pointed out little things she'd thought Hermione would be interested in after she finished explaining and showing Hermione her home.

Hermione asked to return to the burrow and Minerva knew if she refused she could lose Hermione for good so they returned to the burrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**T ruth Will Out Chapter 9**

**Di sclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this.**

**A.N: Thank you for the Interest and Reviews and thank you to all those who Follow and Favourites. I can only apologise for the long wait in-between chapters I'm trying to make my chapters longer...**

**Warning: Known Characters might be out of character for this story...**

**Third Person POV**

Dumbledore was standing with his hand on his hips, and began to gesticulate using his hands. Which is what caused Minerva to laugh as well as the face Albus displayed his lip was curled up causing his beard to be at half mast every time he spoke you could see he was annoyed, agitated, stressed.

The things he'd been saying was annoying everyone present none more so then Minerva.

A long time ago long before Harry Potter was born Albus Dumbledore was hiding his own secrets some of which would be revealed in time, others would be slowly revealed through his actions, his manipulations of the way James stole Lilly Evans from Serverus. (More on that later)

Albus justified his actions because he knew Tom Riddle was contaminated by darkness long before he met him long ago. (There are more prophecies that have been spoken than are known at this time)

In order for Albus to control the outcome he had to control all the players, everyone he knew that he is close to are unwittingly his pawns. Albus Dumbledore wasn't a good as people believed. In everyone there is a shade of grey and Albus likes to walk this path.

For if you'd chosen Albus as the one whom all should look too. You'd be sending all those you care for into a war without truly knowing what there fighting for.

Inside Albus Dumbledore lies misguided beliefs in which he needs to know all his players well there strengths there weakness who is disposable and who must survive. You could say Albus needs to be in control.

This need in Albus didn't exist to the outside world until after he met Gellert Grindelwald his first love who had warped his mind. Upon meeting Tom Riddle he could see the boys Dark Magic signature long before Tom ever set foot in Hogwarts.

Albus set his path then when he choose to avoid the child and then go on to confront the man; knowing he could of stepped in as the boy known as Tom began gaining a following as he became known as Lord Voldemort. Albus failed in his duty of care while Tom resided in Hogwarts. Albus was never the same man after his love betrayed him, some believed he'd changed for the greater good... others believed he was biding his time to finally make his mark upon this world.

The Albus who seemed to be guiding Harry by allowing him to either fail or succeed on his own with the help of friends, is not who he seems to be.

Albus Dumbledore has his own reasons for all that has come to pass and all that has yet to pass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Minerva POV**

When you spend most of your life hiding a fundamental part of who you are from friends because you once lost the one who made sense to you who completed you from those on the outside looking in most wouldn't understand how you can keep private part of yourself on lock down not allowing your true nature out.

I fell hard for my wife I had to lie to all who knew me regarding my relationship status because I knew I couldn't trust anyone to understand why my heart still cried out for one who walked away a long time ago and who I still crave to this day a love like ours can never die never burn out can never be swept aside until I take my last breath I'll love Celeste until my soul returns to be called forth once again.

I hated having to watch my granddaughter grow up from a distance knowing I could never tell her of our connection.

Remaining in the shadows questioning those who are known to associate with Voldemort trying to find information on those once lost to me after his downfall.

Not knowing who you can trust so you don't say anything at all. You feed lies too those you know who gossip. It's the only way you can be sure what was once lost to you the new information been feeding to you if it was to prove true would never fall into the wrong hands.

I should have prepared myself for the day Albus causes the need for me to reveal my connection to Hermione has he would place her in unnecessary danger when she proved how clever she would become due to two of the most intelligent individuals child producing an heir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Bella POV**

I watch the door Narcissa just knocked on to reveal someone I hadn't seen in a long time open it. I was too far away to hear their conversation but there body language was enough for me to know they had been in contact throughout the last fourteen years or even longer.

I pushed her away to save her life because she fell in love with a Muggle I forbade Narcissa from having contact with Andromeda to spare her beatings from a man she admired when in fact I hid a lot from both my sisters to protect them from the monster that was our father.

I watch as Narcissa enters Andromeda's home who looks out onto the street both ways and then meets my eyes before stepping back inside and closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**===Previously At the Burrow====**

**Third Person POV**

Now here Minerva stands before her visibly upset granddaughter Hermione.

Hermione was shocked by all that was revealed she was more confused; how could, her favourite teacher be her grandmother and for 3 years never revealed that fact to her.

Hermione looked at Minerva while everyone else was questioning her after Minerva answered Hermione's question. (From Chapter 7)

"_You're my grandmother, you knew all this time, you knew who I was, you knew". Hermione said._

"I couldn't tell you when we first met lass you had no idea you were adopted". Minerva said with a hint of regret in her voice. "I felt it was better to wait and watch you grow and give you help if needed informing you of your true heritage would have done more harm than good at that time lass". Minerva continued to explain with regret in her voice. "The way I convinced myself was as long as you remained happy and your adopted parents were still supportive I would not hurt you by stepping in". Explained Minerva

While Hermione was digesting this information no one held back there questioning of her.

"How could you keep the truth from her"? Molly asks.

"How did you learn the truth"? Arthur asks.

"Why wait until now to tell her"? George asks.

"When her adopted father threw her out why didn't you come forward then"? Fred asks.

"How could you lie to me"? Dumbledore asks.

Minerva took in their questions but Dumbledore continued making it all about him.

"You should have come to me the moment you found out about your connection with Hermione I could have put protections in place like I did for Harry". States Dumbledore

Minerva scoffs at this but Albus ignored her and continued his speech.

"We could have worked together to protect Hermione and make sure she wasn't in danger. We could have had her watched for her own protection, who knows if she was ever approached she could have been Obliviated and we'd never know now. All I have ever done is try to prevent Voldemort from taking over our world and withholding information from me makes it more of a possibility.

Minerva ignores Albus Dumbledores' questions and answers the questions from the Weasley's starting in the order they were asked.

"How could you keep the truth from her"? Molly asked.

I planned on telling her once she completed her seventh year, but with all that occurred I knew I couldn't I had to wait until her mother told her. I realised it wasn't my place to interfere.

"How did you learn the truth"? Arthur asked.

From those best left unaccredited.

"Why wait until now to tell her"? George asked.

I couldn't allow her to be used or hurt by others; she needed to know she still has family here for her. That she is loved more than she knew.

"When her adopted father threw her out why didn't you come forward then"? Fred asked.

I was abroad gaining information for the upcoming unrest. I only learnt about it shortly before being summoned here.

Minerva answered all the questions put to her by the Weasley clan. She turned her attention to Albus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Albus POV**

It had been many years since I had thought over my actions all I knew was these prophecies I had been privy to needed to come true. I had allowed Tom Riddle to grow darker I had watched from a distance how his knowledge for the dark arts grew I stood on the sidelines as he gained followers and twisted his soul performing darker and darker magic until he became known as Lord Voldemort I had become someone different long before my Gellert Grindelwald however I never showed it towards the public. Since his demise at my hands and then the rise of Voldemort I played those loyal to me long before McGonagall became suspicious.

I manoeuvred everyone so easily but failed in learning about Minerva's family and personal life.

I was right in not confiding my plans to her but somehow she knew more then she lets on.

Today I gained information that could be useful in the fight against Voldemort but not enough Minerva doesn't fear me or respect me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

I have a grandmother someone who I respected before I knew who she was to me and now I'm struggling to make sense of why I never knew of her existence. She was the one who told me I was a witch; she took me to Diagon Alley and introduced me to my first taste of magic. I don't know if I can forgive her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sometime in the future**

Hermione is being held by Bellatrix as they hear the waves crashing against the shore as they are lying on the beach it seems. There kissing passionately as items of clothing start being removed a foghorn goes off.

Bella breaks the kiss and speaks inside Hermione's mind: "Classes are about to start you need to leave and I will see you later".

Bella hears inside her mind Hermione's voice: "It hurts knowing how she lied to me how you can be helping her when she deceived me for years".

They redress in silence and part ways each going a different direction without goodbyes passing their lips or sharing another kiss.

In the grounds of the forbidden forest a women looks down from a tree watching a small tabby cat walking along the castle pathway. A whisper the wind takes away from the tabby cat "my love"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~Truth Will Out ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

Hermione had fallen asleep while remembering as Ginny walked into the tent talking loudly telling Hermione how the dinner was due to soon and they should go into the boys tent to eat. They finished their dinner amongst lively conversation and then all set off to explore before the match was due to start where they bumped into friends and purchased items to use during the match or to inform them of those expected to play in the upcoming match.

As they made their way to the stadium they met up with the rest of the Weasley's and went to find their seats. They met the Malfoys and had a little discussion before taking their seats to find how close they'd be near them during the match they met an elf who was scared of heights and Hermione nearly fell to her death if Narcissa hadn't of intervened without during attention to herself.

Hermione had yet to discover herself.

The mascots had left the pitch and the match began while Bulgaria and Ireland played another connection was being formed...


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth Will Out Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape, or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. **

**A.N: Sorry, for my absence here is the next chapter hope you enjoy sorry it is so short I just wanted to update for you.**

Back at the Match

Harry notices a scared elf who upon talking to they discover is saving a seat for her master and they learn she is afraid of heights. Unknowingly the elf sparks Hermione's interest as well as Harry's but for Hermione she knows the elf is lying somehow. Nevertheless, they both do not dwell on it for too long and begin to enjoy themselves. Hermione takes the chance to ask Arthur some questions upon discovering vela.

**Narcissa POV**

I watched Hermione interaction with Harry and the Weasley's and I started to notice how Arthur especially treats Hermione as if she was one of his own if I didn't know her true parentage I would have believed Arthur was her farther.

Arthur was so patient with Hermione while he had taken the time to answer Hermione's questions on the subject of the vela how they came to exist and why they would want to be mascots.

I felt a presence that I knew should not have risked being here I knew I needed to show no reaction.

I watched as Hermione begin to look round as if she was searching for something or someone but couldn't locate the source of what she could feel humming underneath her skin calling to her.

I knew my sister had issues but to risk exposure like this just to catch a glimpse of her soul mate was a step to far we had plans within plans that Bellatrix was now placing at risk.

I watched as the Vela began their dance and Hermione became drawn to them just as the boys were I managed to assist in protecting Hermione by discreetly redirect Hermione's attention before Bella exposed herself in order to stop Hermione injuring herself.

Snape was not the only one whom was proficient in projecting into one's mind and talking to them. Everyone in the Dark Lord ranks was an expert in something.

My talents were far more advanced them even the Dark Lord or Albus Dumbledore knew I had hidden most of my talents even from my husband. My sisters on the other hand was aware as we all shared our talents long ago as children before we knew family's could and would betray each other to gain more favour or power.

**Hermione POV**

I had pretended to watch the match while I was conducting an interesting conversation in my mind but before it the conversation that had occurred I experienced a strange sensation running through my body it was as if my blood was humming calling out to someone near. Then the Vela began their dance and my focus switched to proving myself worthy of them until I heard inside my mind;

"**Hermione stop what you are doing and focus on your surroundings."**

The voice had jolted me out of my previous thoughts and cause of action.

I knew the voice did not intend to cause me harm it was instinctive as if I knew this person would become important to me in some way.

We then began to strike up a conversation; this then would become the way we would secretly communicate throughout the coming years. I had unwittingly discovered an ally that would help to improve my life and to discover why I felt my blood humming.

The match finally ended and we began to make our descent.

As night fell we hear screams, then shouts Mr Weasley returns and we all took off into the woods for protection.

We come across Malfoy who tries to provoke the boys and we had further into the darkness of the woods all the while I feel my blood humming calling to me I begin to follow its call In which doing so I lose Harry and Ron and continue on in my quest to follow the call.

**Andromeda POV**

My little bird came to see me as she does irregularly so no pattern can be detected we couldn't risk the old man or the dark spies knowing of her visits or my visits to her but unfortunately she wasn't as careful has she should of been.

The raven had witnessed a visit of hers I always knew when she was present I could always feel her magic as I could with my little bird the bonds of magical sisters is so complex not a lot is known about it.

Even when they are invisible, I know where they are in my presence even where they are standing or even flying there magical signatures sang to me.

The reason why my little bird visited me on this night soon became clear she had received a message from fifth person who know of her other child. The one who currently resided in Azkaban they became close due to her being a close friend of her secret love.


	11. Chapter 11

**Truth Will Out Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape, or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. **

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Draco POV**

I had escaped into the woods to avoid those who were causing chaos, only to come across the boy who lived with his blood traitor friend and the Mudblood. I knew what was expected of me from my father, but I have never been able to read my mother so I was my usual sarcastic idiotic self spewing words I wasn't sure myself if I truly meant. I had witnessed a softening expression on my mother's face while we were watching the Quidditch match when she usually looks as if something unpleasant is under her nose.

I have always suspected not all was what it seemed in my household over the years I have seen things I suspect I should not have seen. They change when others are around they act a doting couple but there is always secrets hidden behind closed door not all families are what they project to those on the outside looking in.

A mother and father who are absent on certain nights before I began at Hogwarts I had been around Crabbe and Goyle for years they have been my companions.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Hermione POV**

Upon coming to a clearing within the woods, I notice I figure standing there as if it was waiting for someone. As I approach the hooded figure who is about to step towards me then I hear my name being called and as I turn to look for the source but fail to see anyone nearby I turn back to the figure to find it's disappeared and my blood is no longer humming like it once was.

Harry and Ron approach out of the darkness and then we hear a male voice hidden inside the bushes call a word and a mark appears in the sky a skull.

We hear pops all around his and we become surrounded. Harry had realised he'd lost his wand and it was discovered in this bushes where we believed the figure was upon much discussion and the appearance of Mr Weasley we were allowed to leave and Harry had his wand returned and the elf called Winky was discovered we left and returned to the burrow.

I had many questions so did Harry unfortunately we would not discover anything of note just yet the rest of our summer we spent with the Weasleys and I met with my newly discovered grandmother.

I spent some of my summer getting to know her outside of her role at Hogwarts I had learnt a lot about her actions her attempts to find our family before we return to Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Minerva POV**

I spent some of the summer searching for my children and some with Hermione taking her on little trips for our relationship to grow I introduced her to the elf's in our ancestral home I had presented her with her own elf called toffee she was the daughter of my head elf Marline.

Hermione was resistant at first until I made a logical argument this way she could send the elf to me if she ever needed me and if she ever required assistance her own elf was on hand to source anything she could ever need in which she vowed she would never use.

I had spent the days and nights growing closer to Hermione while continuing my travels to find her aunt and uncles and her mother I began sharing some details of my travels with Hermione to explain where I went when I was not spending time with her.

We began to discus in depth the locations I have travelled to find my children and discover what had happened to my wife unfortunately had travelled far and wide to no avail the information I gained always came to late they had left months ago or days ago.

I began believing my associates was being feed false trails, they were being giving old information by those still loyal to my love or claimed to have loyalty to me now I began to search anew.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Bellatrix POV**

I came so close to holding my mate in my arms so close to feeling complete once again for the whispers in my mind to be momentarily silenced while I was in her presence I began making my way towards her with my blood rejoicing and was about to reveal myself to her but unfortunately fate intervened.

I felt a presence near and looked to find Narcissa hidden among the trees watching me then I heard voices coming closer calling my loves name. I waited until my love looked away from me before I used the Disillusionment Charm upon myself and made my way over to Narcissa.

We watched from a distance as Harry followed by one of the Weasleys comes into view and begins talking to Hermione while she is distracted I left talking Narcissa with me.

We had Apparated to Malfoy Manor, where Cissy began to lecture me the main point of her lecture was to point out all the ways I was reckless and risked discovery and my presence bringing questions.

Until she realised her son was not home and she began to panic for his safety.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Meanwhile back in the woods:**

The fun was still on going for those giving the ministry of magic a run for their money even though those with a lot to lose had left when the dark mark first appeared. Those who had no dependants were still causing havoc Muggles where suspended in mid air while others were being used as puppets being danced around while there suspended in mid air as other Muggles begin to fist fight against the Witches and Wizards while under a curse.

As the dark wizards begin to flee the hold on the Muggles ceases and the clean up begins.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Personal POV**

Lucius Malfoy had been one of the first to flee upon the dark mark being cast over the woods he had fled to the leaky cauldron to establish an alibi of sorts.

Everyone carried secrets within some were of hiding the true person within himself or herself or of love affairs that faded in time some have been much more darker than that of murder and torture. On the other hand, some have secrets of actions they have taken to gain power by force or the exchanging of money.

Gold talks using it to stop a secret becoming known or to bribe your way into power is something one Lucius Malfoy regular uses he has gold to spare much more then he can spend in his lifetime.

Secret lovers where brought and stopped from revealing his secrets and those of Narcissa his love for his childhood friend and confidant his hidden protection of her and her of him is what keep them bound together to this day the love not as husband and wife, man and women but those of a brother and sister. Has they both have carried secrets they would prefer to remain while the dark lord is set to rise again.

**Narcissa POV**

How could I have ever have left my sisters when my loyalty has always belonged to them I have lived with this secret burning inside me for a long time until my betrothal to my best friend was agreed by our fathers I was lucky in that respect my best friend had his secrets to a secret we both shared.

I was too young to protect my sister when she was outcast I was still in school when she met and fell in love with a Muggle then eventually married him and had a child.

Andromeda was the glue that held us together being the middle sister she became my protector along with Bellatrix we were as close as sister could be until my father changed all that and I had to hide my continued connection with Andromeda in the darkness meeting in the shadows. Unfortunately, I could tell no one so my continued closeness to Andromeda could transpire until Bellatrix discovered we still communicate.

I had kept many secrets over the years from Bellatrix secrets she still has yet to discover but the one that could have me killed instantly was the one she stumbled on the one those still loyal to Voldemort would kill me for.


	12. Chapter 12

**Truth Will Out Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway shape, or form all credit goes to the genius that is the one and only J.K Rowling. I do not make any money from this. **

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

The return to Hogwarts wasn't as smooth as it could of been Hermione having rejected Minerva's offer of taking her directly to Hogwarts instead she chose to remain with the Weasleys and continue to board the Express. Before The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione could start to leave something urgent required Arthurs attention regarding a certain wizard whom Harry and Hermione would learn of during the cause of the year. Who the Weasleys would spend time with instead of just hearing about him.

The Weasleys minus Arthur continued with their preparations to leave for kings cross to catch the Hogwarts Express a lot of chaos later and they were on their way. Just about as they are about to board, Charlie and Bill make statements that bring up questions for all those due to attend Hogwarts.

Aboard the Express there was loud chatter excited voices with expectations for the year ahead as they split up and found compartments as the compartment door they heard Malfoy Draco to be exact continuing his act telling his hangers on all about his father's wishes where he could of attended school. Upon Hermione closing the door, they could no longer hear his voice droning on and began discussing what they had overheard. Then moved on to other topics like how you can hide a school full of Witches and Wizards before circling back to what they heard before being interrupted by friends as the journey to Hogwarts processed.

The moved on to the conversation of the Quidditch World Cup with Seamus, Dean and Neville that had joined them in the compartment while Hermione was studying one of her spell books.

The boys' conversation ended abruptly as it had began has they had been interrupted by the appearance of Draco Malfoy who was standing in the doorway of the compartment they began to trade insults. Malfoy finally ended it by embarrassing Ron over an item of clothing coving his Owls cage. Before he asked a question, which he repeated causing Hermione to become annoyed and answer for all of them.

He enjoyed holding his knowledge of what he knew over them before throwing more insults before taking his leave with his minions or friends Crabbe and Goyle.

Ron had broken the glass in the compartment door but after scolding, Ron Hermione fixed it.

The journey continued with Ron in a bad mood and Hermione studying or seemed to be for Hermione the closer she was getting to Hogwarts her blood began to sing and her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she had heard inside her head once before.

"_**Hello Hermione we need to set up a meeting upon your return to Hogwarts". **_

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Third Person POV**

For now there time as friends will face challenges even grownups have yet to face for dark forces have been gathering and the time of a new dawn will begin as those affiliated with the dark arts begin a clandestine war which is hidden in the shadows where no wizard or witch connected with the light will ever travel.

The fight to gain power has been a long road for a lord who keeps himself hidden and has agents spread everywhere.

The war has been coming for a long time, and the war effects are slowly leaking out, and have been, consistently and methodically secretly fought under cover of darkness, in a style unknown to the one who deems himself the dark lord, for the true lords time will come.

Then a new war will begin brought to light via a prophecy regarding the boy who lived believing he can defeat a man who knows more darkness then the boy has ever witnessed before. He sits, plots, and waits for his foe to revel himself once again for the true war to begin.

For the true lord speaks of his plans to those he asked to take the unbreakable vow rumoured among his followers known to his generals to have plans within plans allies within allies and spies within spies. However, is that knowledge rumours or fact.

~~~~~~~ Truth Will Out ~~~~~~

**Narcissa POV**

Bella had been reckless and nearly had revealed herself to her soul mate I was beyond furious once I'd calmed down over my son not being present in the manor when I received his note from the Hellhound the owl of the Goyle's my mind calmed I knew he was safer then he knew.

For all my life, I carried a secret one, which could have gotten me, killed. I had fallen in love with someone whom was not my intended; for long ago my father had traded my hand in marriage to a Malfoy I had later found out luckily for me, I was best friends with my betrothed and we were more like brother and sisters then we could ever be lovers. It was the same for my love as their father chose a marriage to strengthen his hold on the magical world as a result my love consented to unite in matrimony to their best friend so our relationship remained hidden until we both wanted to experience the joy of parenthood.

Our sons Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy were bothers and where unaware of this fact as they each resembled their mothers more then they realised which helped as they had married men with similar characteristics to them.

But fate had other plans, for my love had decided that keeping our love in the shadows and only seeing me sparingly wasn't good enough for her and decided once her pregnancy was confirmed and mine as well to end our relationship. Moira Rose, now Goyle left me heartbroken and due to this I became colder I became someone she no longer recognised.

I only would see her if she was the one to drop off my secret son for a play date with Draco I had avoided talking to her about anything other than our children what we once had was no longer spoke of.

Over the following years since Moira ended our relationship, I have had many meaningless liaisons with other women, and unfortunately was not as discreet as I should have been. On one occasion, it was when Draco and Gregory were around five, when Moira showed up at Malfoy manor unexpectedly with my son Gregory in toe. Once I called for a house elf and she took them to Draco's room to play when they were gone Moira began my dressing down.

I remember the conversation that followed as if it was just yesterday, and the accusations Moira threw at me stung like nothing else.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 TRUTH WILL OUT**

Disclaimer; see previous chapters. Sorry this took so long I tweaked some parts and added more hope you enjoy.

**Narcissa POV**

The love of my life my soul mate accused me of never loving her as I claimed if I could bare another's touch upon my skin then her decision to end our secret love affair was the right decision, as she still cannot bare another's touch even though we parted ways some years ago. In the years we had parted, I had never once claimed I had made love to other women, as I would claim for my love, Moira to me they have always been meaningless liaisons. But to those on the outside looking in it could have seem as if I was making love to these nameless faceless women whom I barely remember. I knew without a doubt I had pleasured them to their little death but they never reciprocated as I always remained in control. In other words I dominated our encounters I set the scene the pace the way our body would join.

I became colder as the years passed knowing my love was not coming back to me, as I had held out hope for, but as the hands of time turned and as the years passed by, as I watched our connections (our sons) grow up before my eyes. I knew then my love I still harboured for my soulmate was slowly turning inwards making my heart harden. I grew even colder and I starting trying to distance myself from feeling the pain being in her presence caused. I had grown reckless in my flings not caring if she had heard of them.

I had unwittingly place my family in danger with my actions causing my best friend Lucius to grease some palms to keep my secret from the world.

I realised then I needed to stop thinking of what once was and move forward without my love to share my hopes and fears with, my deepest secrets.

That day as my love confronted me I realised she still cared she still wished I could hold her in my arms and reassure her I would find a way for us to be together without the need to hide behind vows we took to protect us from the wrath of our fathers when we were still discovering ourselves.

**Albus POV**

Why can no one understand all I do I do it for the greater good if the dark lord where to rise no magical creature would be safe. All of my plans were starting to change the players I had in place were discovering parts of my true self that they should not have witnessed I made a tactical mistake in trying to curse Hermione when I knew witnesses could be present. I had committed a grave error that day but all was not lost I still had the boy with his unwavering loyalty to me. Unfortunately, I was not sure if I could count on Serverus his loyalty could be changing, I needed to keep a closer eye on him. I had never truly trusted Minerva and allowed her to know all of my plans within plans I had found my instincts were correct in not trusting her fully has she had been keeping a secret family from me. Factures where stating to appear, and if I failed to handle the news I had just discovered I risk losing the support of a family that has a great influence within the magical community. Then there is the Weasleys who twin sons had witnessed my failure to curse the girl. Now I must question their loyalties.

**Third Person POV**

A true Veela had been at the Quidditch world cup with her mate, daughters, who had witnessed the ridiculous display those that call themselves vela had put on. However, the vela who performed at the Quidditch world cup were not a true Veela they were relations of sorts; however, the magical community might like to think. The vela who danced are a lesser race they are more primal and driven purely by instinct and could hardly ever walk in human skin. My race the Veela where different we are one with our creature we embrace it, Instead of allowing the Veela to take over control of us. Therefore, the vela that had acted as mascots for all who had witnessed at the Quidditch world cup were lesser beings than we were. The true Veela left to inform their Alpha of what had taken place and had left before things took a darker and dangerous turn.

**Albus POV **

I had allowed the Weasleys to take Harry to the Quidditch world cup in order for them to remain loyal by ensuring they were beholden to my good graces I knew I had bided myself more time in order to tweak my plans some more. I knew now I had to focus on proving were Minerva's loyalties lie for now as the term time was fast approaching and my spies were whispering two of Voldemorts loyal followers had set out to join him again I knew I would need to have old friends close to draw the enemies forces within my walls. For that to occur I made it known, I had approached an a few allies to teach this coming term at Hogwarts know all I had to do was sit back and wait to see who they would target to learn of Voldemorts plans.

Minerva was proving evasive anytime I attempted to summon her in regards to what those present had learned previously she would reply with is this in regards to my teaching position at Hogwarts unfortunately I had sent a truth parchment so I couldn't write lies or half truths. In a bold move, I attempted to Floo into her summer home to find I had been locked out of attempting to make contact that way I then attempted to send an Hogwarts house-elf to find the some results she had locked down her wards to prevent any attempt of contact apart from owls. I knew then Minerva was lost to my cause.

**Third Person POV**

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, or the journey to attended

Albus was waiting in the chamber next to the great hall to make his grand entrance. He was tracking Harry's progress towards his domain he was sitting surrounded by his current staff some members of his not so secret organisation while looking at what seemed to be a copy of the daily prophet but when in company it was what he used to monitor his weapon.

Minerva was sitting with her eyes closed in another part of the castle waiting to take charge of the first years from their journey by boat while meditating and using her Animagus form to make sure she was safe.

Hermione was thinking of all that she had learned of during the break and wondering what would befall her now.

Ron was looking at Hermione differently he began thinking if he could get closer to her he'd be receiving a lot of money being wedded to an heir of one of the McGonagall line he could see himself in nicer robes achieving finer things in life no more second hand belongings.

Harry was finding himself at a loss of what had happened no one would explain saying it was up to Hermione to fill him in however, they did assure him that what had occurred didn't affect him and was not about him. That was all the Weasleys would or could tell him.

Unknown to Hermione Minerva had gotten all those present to swear an oath not to reveal what they had learned to anyone other than those who are aware of Hermione's true heritage.

Now as the express draws closer to Hogwarts

All that was once destined to draw out Voldemort comes into play however; things might not work out quite like the almighty Albus once planned.

As the students disembark from the express and make their way to Hogwarts forces the ones some call the golden trio knew nothing about are planning their own attempts to make the world there own are beginning to take shape.

A new world was brewing on the horizon would the golden trio live through the new changes that were due to take place.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

**Disclaimer; see previous chapters. **

**New update enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 14 TRUTH WILL OUT**

In a forest in England, one you might be familiar with a group had gathered to hear from their leader as the students returned to their studies a animal hidden above in the trees was hearing their plans one if Minerva had spotted she would know instantly who was hiding out within the forest of her school.

Celeste was watching over the grounds where her grandchild resided most of the year before following her home she had arrived to find the invaders within the forest and had hidden herself to gather intelligence.

The leader Moon began to address those gathered

We are getting closer for the world we wish to live in to begin taking shape however; I know Tom also known to many as Voldemort is closer than even in gaining a body once again. We can either allow him to rise and take out those we know support Albus or we could reveal ourselves and join the fight. If we chose to do so means loyalties will change and Voldemort will lose many of his so called follows which would cripple his rise to power or we could wait and show ourselves once he has begun to attack those who will never waver there support from Albus.

Those gathered looked on in awe knowing the other lord would never ask for their opinion a hand rose into the air. The leader acknowledge it with a nod the voice of Lucius Malfoy is heard; my lord we should allow him to rise and allow him to distract Dumbledore while those not known to him travel abroad to gather support for our cause before he begins to send envoys along with Dumbledore to align with our ideals. We should begin to make changes in our world from the shadows before Voldemort rises to undo all our work if the laws are in place it would make it harder for him to recruit new followers.

Moon considered Lucius words thinking them over. Before he would comment on Lucius idea, he asked those gathered if anyone else had any thoughts. Moon was a true leader he asked for opinions and advice before he would make the final call. As the meeting was during to a close, he asked those gathered to appear before him when summoned before giving them more orders to achieve before there next group meeting.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts;**

Albus was making new plans to ensure he did not lose his weapons faith in him while he was questioning Serverus and Minerva's loyalty he knew he would need to have them watched but whom could he trust to ensure this was carried out without tipping his hand.

Albus had done many things in his long life all for the greater good of course he had made life more difficult for those not born into the Wizarding world weather that was intentionally or not that would remain to be seen.

For many years, all he had done was play people like pawns moving them piece by piece until it was drawing to the final match.

Now as Voldemort begins his return to power Dumbledore waits moving his pawns creating new laws to cause further harm the world he claims to love.

Albus while he watches Harry draw closer through his monitoring devices begins to plot within his mind of how he will come out on top and ensure Harry remains loyal only to him.

**The Journey to Hogwarts;**

As the students' exit the express and their feet touch down on the soil nearing Hogwarts the Professors leaves the room, where they had waited and entered the great hall before the students entered the hall.

While others greeted friends from other houses before selecting a carriage the golden trio had selected there carriage while being joined by Neville.

During the journey in the carriages pulled by the invisible threstrals for some while, Ronald had started his attempt at charming Hermione. Ron tried to begin his charm advances on Hermione not knowing she is destined for another and his plan was sure to fall. Harry was looking on perplexed, as Ron had never before showed an interest in Hermione before. Harry knew without knowing what had occurred before he had arrived at the Burrow. How Ron was now trying to charm, Hermione he could never truly trust Ron new interest in Hermione as genuine while he was still in the dark. Harry resolved himself to get Hermione alone. In order for her to begin to explain, what he had missed while he remained at the Dursley's and the others had learnt about her.

**Meanwhile In Azkaban; **

A male walks towards a cell door number; xxxv1190678540987ll the cell is approached upon the floor where Bellatrix resides.

Then the cell door number is checked before being opened using magic and no Dementors were present a male voice spoke 'follow me' and waited for the occupant to leave before closing the cell door. As they began to walk away, the male voice spoke once more; 'your sentence has been served and is deemed complete your free to go remember to present yourself at the ministry in order to collect your wand and await further instructions if you are restricted in the use of your wind'. Bellatrix looked on as a cell became vacant and the previous occupant begins to follow the male wizard.

Bellatrix smiled things were about to change out in the Wizarding world.

**Hogwarts;**

The golden trio plus Neville had reached Hogwarts not knowing how things would be changing more than they could ever have wished for as for the other members of the golden trio the changes would not be to here liking.

Upon the mass students, entering the great hall and taking their seats Dumbledore made his entrance. While the stragglers had began entering. Dumbledore took his seat and began to converse with professor Flitwick

Dumbledore waited for the commotion to die down before breaking off his conversation and rising. The great hall began to fall silent. Once no more whispers could be heard Dumbledore called for the first years to enter to begin the sorting. Minerva entered from a side door, placed a stool down and rested the sorting hat on top of the stool then she took her place standing at the front of the stool and waiting for the sorting hats song.

As the sorting hat finished, Minerva began calling out names. Has the sorting ceremony had ended. New members had joined there new houses. Hermione was lost in thought it would seem.

She had discovered a new family in which she knew more secrets where held the loyalty she thought her beloved Professor had for Professor Dumbledore seemed to be no more. Hermione was thinking over things she had come to learn during her time away from the boys and her secret meetings with Professor Snape. (More on that later) Hermione was lost inside her own thoughts.

**Meanwhile**

Bellatrix Black was smiling which if anyone were present would make him or her nervous, why you ask because if Bella was smiling something dark was about to go down is what those who believe they know what Bella is capable off would be thinking. When in reality something more exciting was about to happen, a new world was due to be awoken a new world in which magic might thrive instead of being slowly draining away from the actions of those whom believe their actions are saving their way of life.

**Unknown POV**

Today was the day I was now free I was being escorted out of my cell then finally I was escorted to the boat to the mainland before my feet touched the boat I looked back at the place I was once held.

The place were all my happiness was stolen from me I shivered before a smile graced my face and I turned back to the boat and stepped on before taking a seat then we were moving along the water towards my freedom.

I knew I had a lot to achieve before seeking out the one whom I have known I am irrevocably drawn too I had things to accomplice before I scout where my love resides and find our child.

For my life had changed and until I was sure, no danger would befall upon them I would not seek them out until all was calm in my life.

**Unknown POV**

I was tracking my target in the wild mountains where some of the giants where rumoured to be in hiding. This foe had been slippery it had taken me months to get to this point when I hear the whispers of the wind.

My sibling has regained their freedom and another was aware of what that could mean. This pray I was tracking was too important to abort their demise means my sibling has a chance to rediscover what they had lost. I had to continue my mission I could not fail now not now I am this close to ending this monster finally.

My Motto; emundabit quod anima meu

A new world was beginning in the shadows a new leader was emerging to bring about change in the Wizarding world.

**A.N; Updates Will be once a Month**


End file.
